John R. Anderson
John Robert Anderson (born August 27, 1947 in Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian-born American psychologist. He is currently professor of Psychology and Computer science at Carnegie Mellon University. Son of Andrew Paul Anderson and Marilyn Demi Anderson. Education and career Anderson obtained a B.A. from the University of British Columbia in 1968, and a Ph.D. in Psychology from Stanford in 1972. Gordon Bower was his doctoral advisor. He became faculty at Yale in 1976. Since 1978, he has worked as a professor at Carnegie Mellon University. From 1988 to 1989, he was also president of the Cognitive Science Society. Research In cognitive psychology, John Anderson is widely known for his cognitive architecture ACT-R.Anderson, J. R. & Lebiere, C. (1998). The atomic components of thought. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum AssociatesAnderson, J. R. (2007). How can the human mind occur in the physical universe? New York: Oxford University Press He has published many papers on cognitive psychology, including recent criticism of unjustified claims in mathematics education that lack experimental warrant and sometimes (in extreme cases) contradict known findings in cognitive psychology. . He was also an early leader in research on intelligent tutoring systems, such as cognitive tutors, and many of Anderson's former students, such as Kenneth Koedinger and Neil Heffernan, have become leaders in that area. John Anderson has served as president of the Cognitive Science Society. He has received many other scientific awards and honors, including one from the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. He is a fellow of the National Academy of Sciences. In 2004, Anderson won the David E. Rumelhart Prize for Contributions to the Formal Analysis of Human Cognition, and in 2006 he was the recipient of the inaugural Dr A.H. Heineken Prize for Cognitive Science. Awards * 1978: American Psychological Association's Early Career Award * 1989-1994: Research Scientist Award, NIMH * 1994: American Psychological Association's Distinguished Scientific Career Award * 1999: Member of the National Academy of SciencesNational Academy of Sciences: Anderson, John R. * 1999: Fellow of American Academy of Arts and Sciences * 2004: The David E. Rumelhart Prize See the list of Rumelhart prize winners on the Cognitive Science Society website. for Contributions to the Formal Analysis of Human Cognition * 2005: Howard Crosby Warren Medal for outstanding achievement in Experimental Psychology in the United States and Canada, Society of Experimental Psychology * 2006: Inaugural Dr. A.H. Heineken PrizeSee the list of prize winners at the Heineken Prize page website. for Cognitive Science awarded by the Royal Netherlands Academy of Arts and Sciences * 2011: Benjamin Franklin Medal in Computer and Cognitive Science, Franklin Institute }} "for the development of the first large-scale computational theory of the process by which humans perceive, learn and reason, and its application to computer tutoring systems." Works * Anderson, J. R. (1976). Language, memory, and thought. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. * Anderson, J. R. (1980). Cognitive psychology and its implications. San Francisco: Freeman. * Anderson, J. R. (1983). The architecture of cognition. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. * Anderson, J. R. (1990). The adaptive character of thought. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. * Anderson, J. R. (2000). Learning and Memory: An Integrated Approach Wiley. ISBN 978-0471249252 * Anderson, J. R. (2007). How can the human mind occur in the physical universe? New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0195398953 See also *ACT-R *Intelligent tutoring systems References External links *Personal page at CMU *Biography Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Members of the United States National Academy of Sciences Category:Fellows of the Society of Experimental Psychologists Category:Cognitive psychologists Category:Mathematical cognition researchers Category:Cognitive scientists Category:Memory researchers Category:Educational psychologists Category:Mathematics educators Category:Psychologists Category:Carnegie Mellon University faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:1947 births Category:Living people